Desk sets which show the date consisting of the month and day as well as providing storage for writing instruments are notoriously old in the art. Many such devices are available, some of which are elaborately ornate including time pieces as well as other devices such as calculators and the like. The general concept of a device providing data information as well as writing instrument storage is old; however, there has not yet been provided a desk set which is suitable for use as a premium item to be included in cereal packages for ultimate use by youngsters.
The prior art desk sets referred to above, generally are expensive, large and heavy. No desk set has been made available which is light weight, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble and yet will function in all respects as a desk set to provide both instrument storage as well as the month and day information. Further, the desk set of the present invention must be sufficiently large to pass FDA size requirements, yet at the same time be of sufficient design to enable large numbers, in the millions, to be produced at relatively low cost.